


Not a belief for they

by NuclearPowerC



Category: Geometry Dash (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Personal Canon, Personification
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearPowerC/pseuds/NuclearPowerC
Summary: That was what happened between sonic wave and a Chinese player, Aloic. Only my headcanon. I use they because I don't know if Aloic is a boy or girl.





	Not a belief for they

Sonic Wave没有说话，只是操纵着无形的音波之刃在身旁颤抖着的wave上划下一刀。远超通常体型的蓝黑两色wave险些被剖为两半，双色光流从伤口中喷射而出，将周围的空间染成主人的领域。看着Sonic Wave的涣散眼神，那名Player抚摸着肩头的蓝白icon，露出了一丝笑容。“Sonic Wave——今天我倒要看看你凭什么成为信仰。”明明是平静的语气，Sonic Wave心头却升起一阵无名火。“无名萤火，也来争辉？这次的挑战我就勉为其难……”未待Sonic Wave说完，那只icon便冲了过来。

一切还是结束了，Sonic Wave瘫倒在地。“Sonic Wave？不过如此。”Sonic Wave想爬起再战，却早已失了力气。“大家都是玩玩而已，怎么还弄出什么信仰呢？”“你……接下来……”Sonic Wave用尽全身力气挤出一句话。“说起来你也差不多要出Top20了吧？我的目标，可是那血色的星球啊！对了，这些日子我可忙得很。”一人一icon的身影渐渐淡去。


End file.
